Incognito Ichigo
by tamyyiia
Summary: Ichigo dies and is sent to soul society after six years of being left alone without any power. On arrival he meets some old friends, builds up the power he had lost and enters the academy under a false name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (the anime) I have plenty of the cleaner. **

**The end of Ordinary**

Today didn't feel right. Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nothing seemed different as he looked around the empty train platform but that was to be expected. Since he had lost all his Shinigami powers he hadn't been able to feel or see ghosts. That was six years ago. Now Ichigo worked as an undercover investigator. It paid well, it was challenging and it gave him a chance to use what he had left over from his Shinigami days. The job wasn't without its risks and…annoyances. Ichigo reached up to fiddle with a stand of dark brown hair. This job had required him to dye his hair a more inconspicuous colour. Ichigo looked over to the only other person on the platform. A middle aged business man with greying hair and a blue suit, he didn't look out of place unlike Ichigo, who wore a similar looking suit but it didn't look right on him. Ichigo preferred to wear casual clothing. He checked my watch and sighed. 11.56pm, it was almost midnight. It had taken him three hours to write up the paperwork on the arrest he had made. An arms dealer that was now safely behind bars and his gang was disbanded. Most had gone into hiding whilst the others, Ichigo suspected, were planning some sort of revenge. He smiled to himself_, they would be looking for a dark haired investigator not an orange haired one. _Tonight he was washing this damn dye out.

The squealing of brakes brought his attention to the tracks in front of him as the train pulled up. The automatic doors opened with a slight squeak. Ichigo's face was illuminated by the lighting coming from inside the empty train. He walked through the open doors, catching a glimpse of the man in the business suit as he went to do the same but he stopped. Ichigo frowned_. Didn't he need to get the train? _

He heard it before he saw anything. The sound of a gunshot going off in the enclosed underground space. Pain blossomed in Ichigo's side and he looked down curiously at the red stain that travelled through his breast pocket. The red looked familiar. It took him a minute to realise what was going on as another shot rang out. Ichigo felt myself falling backwards, the doors slipped closed and the middle aged man disappeared as the train started to move. Ichigo realised he couldn't move his body. He was stuck in this slumped position as the blood ran freely from the wound in his chest. Ichigo looked down to see a red feather sticking out from his leg. _Tranquiliser? _

The pain was starting to dull. His eyes staring to lull. Ichigo could feel his body as it started shutting down. Whoever had shot me had done their research. He was going to die here but he didn't feel scared; he knew what was coming after this.

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed his last breath as a human.

His soul slipped out of his body. Ichigo got to his feet and looked down at his bloodied body with a sigh. He crossed his arms and took a seat. He felt sorry for the next person who got on the train and found his body.

"You seem relaxed, boy." The voice wheezed. Ichigo jumped to his feet and looked at the seat next to where he was sitting previously. An old man smiled at his with kind blue eyes. " I tried to call to you to not give up but you didn't hear." He said sadly.

" Thanks." Ichigo said uncertainly and sat down again. The chain on his chest rattled a little and he looked down at in with a frown. Ichigo put a hand to it only for it to be slapped away by the old man. "What the hell?"

" Don't play with that boy. You'll turn into a monster. You just wait patiently for those nice kids in the black kimonos they'll set you right." The old man said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you still here, old man? If you know about the Shinigami why not just go with them?" he asked.

The man smiled and tapped a small package he was holding. " My granddaughter gets this train to get to school. I need to give her this, and then I can rest in peace." He said with a small smile.

The train came to a stop and the doors opened. A teen with dark hair came to get on the train, he was texting on his phone. He almost lost his footing on the blood that had spilled out from Ichigo's body. Ichigo winced as he awaited the commotion. The boy screamed, Ichigo thought he was going to do a runner but instead the teen jumped to the side and pulled the emergency stop leaver.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" The boy said as he dropped to his knees. He seemed uncertain about what to do.

Ichigo got up from his seat. "I'll be getting off here. Take care, old man." Ichigo said as he started to walk away from his body. He walked onto the platform and watched at security ran by him. They were in for a long night.

Ichigo took the stairs two at a time and emerged from the underground quickly. He rubbed his face. _What was I supposed to do? Should I go out and find a Shinigami to send me to soul society_. Ichigo had moved away from Karakura Town three years ago and now lived wherever his job took him. Ichigo was currently in Ikebukuro so I couldn't even go to Urahara's shop. Ichigo sighed_. I wouldn't go to Urahara's even if I died in karakura town_. Ichigo hadn't talked to anyone from soul society since his powers had been lost. All his comrades had abandoned him whilst trying to keep him away from the fighting. All that was left was for him was to live a normal life. A _normal life in which I died at age 22. _

His death would likely hit the news by morning. They wouldn't know who he was though. All his identification had been forged in case he had been captured.

_How can I get home to tell dad I'm dead? Suppose I should get walking. _

"Ermm…ahhh…excuse me?" A timid voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned around with a frown. A group of three stood behind him nervously with swords in their hands. They looked like Shinigami but the girl of the group wore red and white and the males wore blue and white uniforms instead of the usual black. Ichigo guessed they were Shinigami students.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"It's urm…you've died recently right?" The short blonde boy said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. About 10 minutes ago." He said easily with a scratch to his nose.

The group looked shocked. The girl started to talk. "We're Shinigami. Please don't be afraid, we are here to send you onto a better place. Soul society where you can live in peace." She said more confidently than the boy. The other boy with black hair nodded.

"Right." Ichigo said bored. He knew this was coming. He just didn't think it would be so soon_. Dad can find out I'm dead on his own. He'll know where I've gone anyway._

"Okay. I'm going to perform the soul burial." The girl said and took out her Zanpakuto. She turned the hilt towards Ichigo. He stepped forwards. She tapped the sword on his forehead. Ichigo had seen this done so many times that it didn't seem strange. He put my hands in his pockets as the glow settled over his body.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he disappeared.

The girl blinked in confusion. "Is it just me or was that a little too easy?" She asked her team mates. The blonde boy grinned happily.

"Who cares. That should get us top marks right!?"

The dark haired boy shrugged as they made their way back to the teacher the sound of police sirens getting closer. The trio stopped and watched as they parked outside the train station and ran down. The trio looked to each other.

"He really died only minutes ago? Who was the guy?" The blonde asked as he gawked at the uniformed men.

**Hello all! This is my first even Bleach fanfiction so please be kind. Also if this chapter didn't flow right there was a reason for that. I wrote the whole chapter from Ichigo's POV and them changed my mind. Haha. I'm more of a 3****rd**** POV kinda person. Okay, I've babbled enough. Tell me what you think, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thankyou to everyone that read, followed, favourited and reviewed .**

**Yep, OSR fanatic, you are correct in your assumption. The lost Shinigami arc and the thousand year war will not occur in this fanfiction. Pretend it never happened lol. I'm up to date with the manga so Ichigo will eventually get his powers back in this ff too. ^.^ (A/N over)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**Nothing worth having is ever easy**

The sky was bright; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. That was the first thing that Ichigo noriced when he woke up on a dusty road somewhere in soul society. He sat up and yawned with a scratch to his head. He looked around at his surroundings but didn't have a clue where he was. He frowned_. Which district am I in? _He thought to himself as he got to his feet. His brown eyes widened in shock as he realised that he wasn't in the same clothes as when he had died. He frowned in confusion. He was now wearing a modest brown kimono that most of the souls wore. His shoes had been changed into sandals. He turned around in a small circle, trying to find any hint to his surroundings. As he turned to recognised something in the distance, a town. Ichigo shrugged and decided to walk towards it. He needed to find a place to stay. Ichigo thought about going to soul society, seeing Rukia and Renji but even the thought of it made his stomach clench. He wasn't the same person he was when he knew them. Soul society had no use for someone without any power.

Ichigo started to walk. It felt weird not having a sword by his side even though he was in soul society. He had died, he had really died.

Nobody looked at him as he walked through the town. Everybody was the same as him. They just wondered around without having to do anything. He walked pointlessly around. Talking in his surroundings. Most of the people were dressed the same as him. Children ran around through the legs of adults that ignored them.

"Oi, you little brats! Get back here!" A male voice shouted angrily. Ichigo looked back. A middle aged man was chasing some little kids with a stick in his hand. All the children wore rags and one held a pot of something. Ichigo guessed water. He watched as one of the slower children was suddenly grabbed by the man. Ichigo acted on instinct. One minute he was minding his own business like the rest of the population and the next he was holding the wrist of the middle aged man as he went to strike the child.

"Where I come from we don't hit children." Ichigo stated with dark eyes. The middle aged man wrenched his hand back and glared.

"They stole from me. They deserve to be punished." He snarled.

Ichigo blinked as the child got up and ran away with a scared look on his face. People had started to stare now. "That's not for you to decide. If they need punishing let their parents do it, call the Shinigami and let them deal with it. Hitting them is one thing but attacking them with a weapon is another." Ichigo looked down the street at the man's unattended stall. "You also left the rest of your stock there for anyone to take. You're asking to be robbed." Ichigo shrugged. The man grumbled and walked away.

Ichigo turned to start walking way when a hand was suddenly clamped down on his shouted. "Well that was entertaining. I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" The voice asked. Ichigo turned around to face the man. He was a muscular man with dark hair hidden under a bandana, a portion of his left eyebrow was missing. "I'm changed my mind. You look really familiar." He said and scrutinised Ichigo's face.

"Stop staring at me, you bastard." Ichigo growled and moved Ganju's face further away from him. "You're too close."

Ganju took a step back his eyes widening. "No way! It is you. What the hell us up with your hair?" Ganju shouted.

Ichigo raised a hand and brought a brown lock in front of his eyes. He sighed. "I died having brown hair. Must have stayed this colour." Ichigo explained. Ganju's eyes widened.

"You died?" he asked shocked. Ichigo shrugged. "I thought you might have regained your powers or something."

"Quit acting so surprised. People die every day."

"yeah, but you, well, you don't just die. You get up and give them hell back." Ganju said. Ichigo sighed. "You've changed." Ganju observed.

" I've obviously grown up. It has been six years." Ichigo said frustrated.

Ganju suddenly whistled. "Bonnie-chan!" he shouted. The bore appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Ganju got on and looked at Ichigo expectantly.

"No way in hell am I getting on that." Ichigo said adamantly. Ganju grinned and grabbed the back of Ichigo's kimono and swung his over the front of the bore. "Ganju, you idiot. Put me down!" But it was too late. The bore took off

They came to a stop outside of a funny looking house. Ichigo winced at the elaborate house in the middle of nowhere. It had changed since he had last been here. The fists that once held a sign were now fisted together with the lettering wrote onto the hands like a tattoo.

Ganju was already off Bonnie. He picked Ichigo off like he was a sack of potatoes and started to carry him through the entrance.

"Yo, Sis! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Ganju shouted.

"What the hell are you shouting for you idiot." A woman shouted angrily as she appeared from a side room. Ganju shrunk back a little and held Ichigo out. "Who the hell is this?" She asked. Ichigo looked up and gave a small wave in greeting.

"Yo." He said simply. Kukaku's green eyes widened in surprised. Her heart beat raised for a second as she stared at the dark haired man. She had a brief moment of confusion as she looked into his eyes before she recognised him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, how's it going." Kukaku grinned and out of nowhere hit Ichigo hard on the head.

"How's it going? What the hell kind of greeting it that!" She shouted. Ichigo had been dropped by Ganju and was now rubbing his head.

"Very sorry. It's very nice to see you again. How are you, kukaku?" Ichigo said respectfully. Kukaku grinned.

"That's more like it. I'm good. What are you doing here Ichigo? Did you get you're powers back?" She asked. Ichigo looked away.

"No. I died."

"Oh…" Kukaku said with a frown. "How did you die? When did it happen?"

"I was shot. Through the heart I think. I was dead within second." Ichigo shrugged. "I knew I was coming here so I didn't really panic."

Ganju slapped Ichigo on the back which caused him to fall forwards a little. "You've got one up on all those other souls. So what are you gonna do? Find your Shinigami friends and become a death god again?" Kukaku suddenly whacked Ganju on the head.

"He lost his powers, idiot. He's nowhere near the level of a regular Shinigami anymore. I don't think he could even join the academy with this poor level of reiatsu." Ichigo clenched his fists. " Unless we help him restore his powers." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Ichigo looked up with hopeful eyes. "Now don't go thinking this will be a walk in the park. It'll be difficult, exhausting and time consuming. You still want to do it."

Ichigo looked at her with a grin. "Of course."

Two days later~

"Hit him harder, Ganju! He needs to learn to dodge faster." Kukaku shouted. Ichigo had been running around for the last two days without stopping. Ganju had been giving breaks to eat but Ichigo was given none because he didn't get hungry. He knew this was because of his reiatsu being non-existent.

Ichigo ducked to the side as Ganju punched the air where his head been only a second ago. Ichigo took a deep breath and started to run in the opposite direction.

"You aren't trying hard enough, Ichigo! You should be hungry by now. Where's your motivation!" She shouted again. Ichigo was starting to get pissed off with her constant orders. Ganju grinned at the opening and slammed a fist into Ichigo's stomach.

"Damnit." Ichigo had to try harder.

One week later~

Ichigo quickly jumped out the way and returned Ganju's sloppy punch with a hit of his own. Ganju struggled back a step and wiped the blood from his cut lip. "You're getting better. But you're still not good enough, Ichigo." Ganju announced as he ran forwards again.

"I'm tired. I've been running around nonstop for the past week. My stomach feels weird." Ichigo breathed out as he ducked under another blow. Ganju froze.

"what did you say?"

"Huh, were you not listening? I said I've been running around for the past week." Ichigo said confused.

"No, you said your stomach felt weird. Are you hungry?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned. "Not really, no."

"That's an improvement from not at all." Ganju said.

"What are you two doing!? Get working!" Kukaku shouted as she took a drag from her pipe.

"Yes, sis" "Yes."

One month~

"heh, sis is a real slave driver." Ganju complained as he and Ichigo took a small breather. Ichigo laughed.

"Maybe so but I appreciate everything she's doing for me. I'm more or less a stranger." Ichigo said. The sudden whack to his head sent him forwards into the dirt.

"You're not a stranger, moron. You've been living here for a month. I'm not training you up for nothing. When people come to Rukongai they make families." Kukaku stated.

"I think what she's trying to say is 'welcome to the family'." Ganju said with a laugh. Ichigo looked at them with wide eyes.

They jokes, talk, spent time together and fought. Ichigo smiled slightly, he guessed this was a family. Ichigo stood up and smiled.

"Thanks, Kukaku." He said when a abrupt wave of dizziness hit him. His vision started to shake and darken around the edges. Ichigo fell forwards. Ganju shot up and caught him and smirked at his sister.

"Guess he's hungry now."

6 months later~

Ichigo laughed into the miso soup he had been served. Ganju was telling them about the adventures that he had had that day.

"-Then she elbowed me in the face." He finished with a sigh. Ichigo couldn't hold it in. He started to laugh more enthusiastic. "Don't laugh, Rangiku hits really hard." Ganju said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Of course she does. She's vice-captain. She's also completely out of your league." Ichigo snorted and picked up with chop sticks. Ganju leapt across the table and put Ichigo in a head lock.

"You little brat. You should respect your older brother." He started to mess up Ichigo's hair which was still a dark brown.

He had washed it countless times but the dye still wouldn't come out. Ichigo now viewed it as sign. He was going to keep his identity a secret when he entered the academy. Make a new name for himself.

"Ganju! This is a dinner table. Stop acting like an animal." Kukaku ordered as she sat across from them. Ganju released Ichigo and backed away. Ichigo patted down his hair and scowled at Ganju.

"Sorry, sis." Ganju apologised respectfully.

"What was the 10th squad vice-captain doing in the Rukongai anyway?" Kukaku asked as she picked at her rice. Ganju shrugged.

"I think they were recruiting for the academy." Ichigo's eyes darted to Kukaku and back to Ganju.

"You're not ready for that yet, Ichigo." Kukaku said. "If you went now you'd bring down shame on the Shiba name."

"I know. I get better, stronger and faster. I won't bring shame to kaien's record." Ichigo said. Kukaku smiled at him, a smile full of threat.

"You better not." She said and continued to eat her dinner.

Ganju picked up his chop sticks and pointed them at Ichigo. "Have you thought on what to call yourself? You aren't going in as Ichigo Kurosaki are you?"

"His last name will be Shiba, obviously." Kukaku said and drank a cup of sake.

" I was thinking something like Kuro or Ichirou, something not too far away from my own name." He explained.

"You can cross that bridge when you come to it. I'm not letting you leave till you can control your spiritual pressure. That'll take you a few years yet."

"Till then I'll just have to live with your beatings, eh sis." Ichigo joked. Ichigo had become light hearted since living with the Shiba's. As the youngest in the family he wasn't expected to protect but be protected. It was a nice change in scenery.

"Good. Then finish your dinner and we'll get back to training!" Kukaku grinned evilly.

14 months later~

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his brow with a fluffy towel. He walked through the house looking for either Ganju or Kukaku. He had been dead for almost two years but he hadn't seen any ages whatsoever in his appearance. If anything he looked more laid back then he ever had. Making him look a little younger. Ichigo walked through the rooms. He could see the flickering of candles coming from the room at the end of the hall. The one room he hadn't been in. Ichigo decided to walk on, his curiosity getting the better of him. He crept forwards and opened the door slightly to peek inside. The room was empty but for a shrine located at the front. Ichigo looked behind him for a second before shaking his head and walking in. He was part of the family now. Kukaku said he could go wherever he wanted as long as he didn't break anything.

Ichigo walked in carefully till he faced the stand. There was a picture enshrined in the middle of candles and incense. Ichigo blinked in surprise at the picture. He shouldn't have really been that surprised, he'd been told by quite a few people that he resembled the late Kaien Shiba but seeing the picture for himself was a bit of a shock.

"That's our older brother Kaien." Ichigo looked behind him and saw Ganju that had just walked in. "You look a little like him."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. You and sis never mentioned it though." Ichigo said looking back at the photo.

"It's kind of a hard topic to talk about." Ganju said. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"it makes me think about my dad and sisters in the world of the living. I disappeared without telling them anything. I'm not even sure they know I'm dead."

"Don't worry about that. Sis took care of it. She contacted Ishin a few days after you turned up." Ichigo turned in astonishment.

"You know my dad?"

"Yeah, he-"

Ichigo cut him off. "No, don't say anything else. Dad'll tell me when he's ready."

Ganju clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "How far have you got in your Kido?" He asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

"Haha, it's okay. We can't all be genius'"

It was a few days after that event that Ichigo was doing shopping in the Rukongai. He had a small basket that was already full of vegetables and rice. He was now on the hurt for Sake, even though he had only brought some yesterday. Kukaku liked to drink.

"Did you see that idiot from the Shiba clan yesterday?"

"yeah. He was riding a bore."

"That Clan's full of idiot. That vice-captain guy, I heard he couldn't even handle one hollow. How weak was he?" The man's voice scoffed and then they started laughing. Ichigo turned around with a glare on his face. He watched two soul reapers laugh and joke about his family.

Ichigo walked forwards. He realised that he wasn't wearing the right clothes to get into a fight but there was no stopping him now. This blue kimono made him look less formidable than he actually was. With its white spots that looked like clouds.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Do you think it's funny to laugh at the dead?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forwards, he lifted his basket into a more comfortable position.

There were two Shinigami. The first was wide and short with short brown hair whilst the other was taller than Ichigo but just as wide.

The taller smirked. "Just laughing at the weak. Someone as weak as you wouldn't understand."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, pulling an arm back and socking the tall Shinigami straight in the face. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

The smaller Shinigami pulled out his zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo. "Who the hell do you think you are, scum?"

"Ichirou Shiba."

The Shinigami started laughing. Ichigo's eye twitched. The man was fast with his sword. He slashed at Ichigo and cut open his basket. Fruit and vegetables went rolling as Ichigo dodged.

" You don't even have a weapon." The soul reaper mocked.

"That isn't something to brag about. It just brings more attention to your cowardice."

With Ichigo's eyes on the wide soul reaper he didn't notice his friend getting to his feet. Ichigo's legs were kicked out from under her and his head slammed into the dirt. The souls around him looked like they didn't know what to do. Ichigo didn't want them to get involved. It was better for them if they didn't.

"This is what the Shiba clan is made of. Bunch of weaklings."

Ichigo's vision went red as he got angrier than he had felt in the last eight years.

"I bet that hollow that did Kaien Shiba in was even weaker than we thought."

Ichigo wasn't even listening to them anymore. He was stewing in his rage. That was until a strange calm settled over him. He didn't know when his eyes had closed by when he opened them again he was no longer lying face down in the dirt. He looked up at the blue sky, sky scrapers all around him.

"Can you hear me now, Ichigo?" A deep familiar voice asked. Ichigo turned and came face to face with someone he thought he would never see again.

"Old man….?"

**Heehe. I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's a nice change of scenery. **

**Anyway….Vice-captain or Lieutenant?i wasn't completely sure so I went with vice-captain. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry It's been so long but I'm back! I'm on a roll again. I don't have a lot of spare time at the moment but easter holiday is coming up! Yay! I'll post another chapter then. **

**Surprise**

Ichigo blinked in wonder as the invisible wind blew Zangetsu's coat. The sword still looked the same but the last time Ichigo had seen Zangetsu in this form was way before his fight with Aizen. The last time he'd been here he was learning the last Getsuga tensho.

"Can you hear me now, Ichigo?" he asked again.

"I can hear you old man. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Ichigo's voice almost croaked but he kept strong. The sword spirit smiled at him slightly.

"I will always be here even if you can't see me. The question is do you still want me?"

"Yeah! Of course I do. I've been training two years to regain my soul reaper powers. Why are you only showing yourself to me now?" Ichigo questioned.

Zangestu held out a small sword in front of him. "You never truly wanted it until now. You are not driven by power or a need to succeed. What drives you is your urge to protect, whether that is a person or your belief. I think you're ready now Ichigo. Will you take this sword once again?"

Ichigo grinned and stepped forwards. He put him hand on the hilt. "I've got to ask, Old man. Why is Zangetsu so small? Looks like a normal zanpakuto." Ichigo commented.

"You've learnt to repress your spiritual power. This is what I look like when sealed." Zangetsu said. Ichigo stared at the sword in wonder and smirked.

"So, does this mean I'll regain all my power?" he asked hopefully.

Zangestsu chuckled slightly. "Yes. I already know you want to keep your identity a secret. I'll be limiting the spiritual pressure you admit along with the frequency. You'll be a new person. Ichirou."

Ichigo laughed. "I'll have to give you a nickname too, old man but that can wait. Those Shinigami need to learn some respect."

"Till we meet again."

The world around him changed back into the dusty streets of soul society. Ichigo rolled to the side. He thought he might have rolled over a tomato. Ichigo jumped to his feet with the sword in front of him. It felt really strange holding a sword that was the same size as his bankai but wasn't even released.

"Where did that sword come from?"

"Who cares? I doubt it's a zanpakuto and even if it is we'll knock him down again."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What squad do you belong to?" Ichigo asked. He wanted to know for future reference but he already had a good idea.

"Squad 11, the strongest squad in the court guard squads. Are you rethinking pointing your sword at me? You can still run away if you want."

"I asked what squad you belonged to not your life story." Ichigo said sarcastically. He was about to unarm them both with a single strike when out of nowhere there was another flash of black. Ichigo found that a sword was being held to his neck but the soul reapers were in the same position as him.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?! Fighting a civilian for no reason" The angry voice shouted at the two soul reapers. Ichigo couldn't turn his head to look at the owner of the voice but he still knew who it was.

"If you fight him you'll ruin his beautiful kimono. I don't think I'd be able to forgive that."

Ichigo froze in what he was doing. He took the emotion off his face so that he looked harmless, he didn't want them to recognise his face. It made him realised that he didn't want the old life that he had. He liked his new life and he didn't want to lose it.

"He attacked us. We were just defending ourselves." The tall soul reaper claimed.

Ichigo glared at the men. "You disrespected the dead. That's something that I can't accept. I'm sure your superiors would agree with me."

"Hmm, and what were they saying?" Yumichika asked, Ichigo could almost see him preening his hair.

"We weren't saying anything. He's a liar, a ruffian that decided to attack us for our money."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't look like the type to be tight on money."

"What did they say exactly?" Yumichika asked.

Ichigo felt like a school child that had been found fighting on the playground. "He called my late brother weak and my older brother an idiot." Ichigo sighed. " Ganju is an idiot but I don't want to hear it from them."

"Ganju? Ganju Shiba?" Ikkaku asked.

"So that would mean your late brother would be…"

"Kaien Shiba." Ichigo said. He didn't know the man but he knew that his brother and sister had loved him dearly. That wasn't the only reason that Ichigo had gotten upset so quickly. He hated when people insulted others without cause. If they couldn't defend themselves it was in Ichigo's nature to step in.

The blade on Ichigo's neck disappeared. "Were you two there when Kaien Shiba died?" Ikkaku asked. "No, I don't think you were. You two were still in the academy drinking your milk and hiding behind your teachers."

"You called a lieutenant weak? You may be in squad 11 but I've never even heard your name before."

"Your actions will have repercussions. Get down on your hands and knees and apologise then get back to your station." Ikkaku ordered.

The two men glared at Ichigo with intense hatred and embarrassment. They looked to the 3rd and 5th seat, then got down and bowed there head.

"I apologise for my action. It will not happen again." They said in union then flash stepped away. For some reason Ichigo didn't think this was the end of it.

"So who are you really? Kaien didn't have two younger brothers." Ikkaku said.

"I'm a cousin that has been adopted into the main family." Ichigo explained. "Ichirou Shiba." That sounded like a good cover story.

"Your sword? Is that a zanpakuto?" Yumichika asked. I chigo nodded. "Do you know its name?" Ichigo shook his head. "Are you an academy student?"

" I'm not interested in going to the academy. Not for a few years." Ichigo said calmly. It sounded like they were trying to recruit him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a place easily. We leave you to your…shopping." Yumichika said as he looked around the floor at the dropped groceries.

Ichigo frowned at bit his lip. Kukaku said going to kill him if he had forgotten anything.

"Good bye Ichirou. Let's meet again." Ikkaku grinned.

Ichigo bowed respectfully and when he looked up again the two men were gone. Ichigo sighed in relief and proceeded to pick up his shopping.

~Time skip~

Ichigo was putting the shopping away when his sister walked into the room. He didn't see her come in, just felt the almighty wallop to the back of his head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Ichirou." She said nicely. Ichigo froze and gave out a small nervous laugh. "What the hell are you laughing about? You started a fight in the middle of the shopping district. What the hell were you thinking?"

Ichigo's face darkened. "I didn't start it. They were talking badly about Ganju and Kaien. What would you have done in my situation?" he asked reasonably.

Kukaku sighed and rubbed her face. "I would have done the same but that isn't the point. I'm not the one in hiding."

"Neither am I." Ichigo said defensively. " Anyway, something good came out of this." Ichigo said. He clapped his hands together, twisted and grabbed. His hand glowed a light blue and out of his palm he pulled a long sword.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, I finally heard him. This is Zangetsu. He isn't in a released form. It's a little strange."

"It's only to be expected. You've learned control over the past two years. I'm glad you've come this far." Kukaku said. "Now, you better start training your kido. If you want to get into the academies higher classes you have to be better then you are now."

Ichigo nodded and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going? You still need to put the rest of the shopping away."

Ichigo sighed and walled back to do as he was told.

Four month later~

"I think I have this down." Ichigo announced as he held his hand out in front of him. He was sweating slightly and had a grin on his face. The wall across from him was blackened with the explosions from his Kido practice.

Ganju moved forwards and put a new target in front of him. "You better be sure. If I get sis and you miss she's gonna kill ya'" He chuckled.

Ichigo flexed his arms. "She'll shoot the messenger too. Don't think you'll get away with it, _Sensei._" Ichigo mocked. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A red ball of flame formed in Ichigo's hand and shot at the target at high speed. The target was engulfed in flames. Once the smoke settled they pair could see that the target was completely destroyed.

Ganju laughed. "Fantastic! Now try it without the incantation. Then we'll get sis."

"I only did the incantation for your sake, because you're a moron." Ichigo formed his hands again and shouted. "Hadō, 31. Shakkahō" The red ball of energy shot of and hit the already destroyed target once more.

The sound of a slow clap filled the training room. The duo turned to see their older sister leaning against the far wall near the entrance. "That's great! Well done, Ichigo" She smirked. "Now, both of you better clean up the mess you made. Then come up for some dinner." She smiled and walked away.

"That scared the crap outta' me." Ganju admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to be standing their either. Glad I didn't mess up."

Half an hour later the boy walked up the stairs and into the dining room. A long table of food was set up. Kukaku sat at the head of the table drinking from a small sake cup. Ganju and Ichigo took their places on either side of her and picked up their miso soups.

"This looks really great, sis!" Ganju announced and started to dig in.

"Don't sound so surprised." She put her sake cup down and picked up her chop sticks. "The academy is recruiting again. So I signed you up."She said calmly.

Ichigo chocked and spluttered on his miso soup. The hot liquid dripping out his mouth. "You signed me up!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "What the hell, Kukaku? At least let me decide on my own."

Kukaku slammed her fist on the table. "This is what you've been training for. To join the Shinigami. I think you're ready to join the academy. I can't teach you everything. So man up and don't make a fool of yourself." She said angrily.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment. Where Kukaku may have sounded enraged he could hear the concern beneath her anger. "I'll do my best. I won't disappoint you." Ichigo said firmly.

"Good. Now finish your dinner. You have entry tests next week." She said.

Ichigo shook his head and did as he was told. He ate his rice and beef with a smile. He was excited for what the next week would bring him. He really hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, they really make me smile. I hope you like this chapter. ;)**

Entry Test

It was the day of the entry test. Ichigo looked down at him traditional Japanese breakfast and his stomach churned. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that his identity could be revealed. What if he didn't get in? What if he made a fool out of himself?

_Kukaku would kill me. _Ichigo took a bit out of his rice and chewed slowly.

"Today's the big day, Ichigo! Excited?" Ganju shouted as he came into the room, he slapped Ichigo on the back in greeting. Ichigo jerked forwards and turned to glare at his older brother.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked as he moped up the miso soup that had fallen over. "Jeez, I'm already nervous enough I don't need you shouting down my ear." He took another bite of rice and pushed his meal away from him. "I can't eat anymore."

"Yes you can." Kukaku announced as she walked into the room. She sat down next to Ichigo and grabbed his face with one hand and the chopsticks with another before she started to shovel food into his mouth. "You need lots of stamina for today. If you pass out because you've not had a sufficient breakfast I'm going to kill you." She threatened.

1 hour later~

Ichigo adjusted the white shikakusho. It was a little too similar to the one that Rukia wore for her almost execution for his likings but apparently this is what all students wore before they were accepted.

"You look fine, would you stop fussing." Kukaku sighed. She had insisted on joining him to walk him to the school grounds. Ichigo was happy for the company but luckily for him Ganju had things to do and wouldn't be able to make it.

"Sorry, sis." Ichigo smiled. Kukaku ruffled his still brown hair.

"You'll be fine. I wouldn't have signed you up otherwise."

Ichigo nodded, his heart skipping a beat as they entered through the school gates. Others were milling around in small groups of white clad students or with family members. Kukaku steered Ichigo to a table at the front of the large sand coloured school building. Students were coming and going from the table. A soul reaper sat behind it with a bored look on his face. It wasn't anyone that Ichigo recognised. Kukaku slapped him on the shoulder and sent him forwards.

The soul reaper looked up, itching with nose. "Name." he said with a yawn.

"Ichirou Kaien." Ichigo replied, the man's widened slightly before he ticked a sheet.

"Your appointment is in ten minutes, don't miss it. There are no second chances." The man said and pointed to the san coloured building behind him. "First door on the left. Good luck."

"Ah, Thank you." Ichigo said before returning to Kukaku. "It's in ten minutes." He told her nervously.

"You better get going then! Good luck, Ichirou." She winked before walking off, giving Ichigo a backwards wave whilst she disappeared the way that they had come and Ichigo was left alone.

Ichigo took a deep breath and made his way to the testing area. He had no idea what to expect.

There stood another soul reaper at the door, a clipboard in her hands She looked up when Ichigo walked towards her. She smiled happily. "Name?" She asked.

"Ichirou Shiba." Ichigo replied.

The female soul reaper kept a constant smile on her cheery face. "Fantastic, Your test is in a couple of minute. Please take a seat on the left." She motioned him inside. "Good luck, Ichirou Shiba!" She waved.

Ichigo blinked as he walked inside. She was far happier than the first soul reaper that had signed him in. He looked around inside. It was a small waiting room with a large door on the right. As instructed Ichigo took a seat on the left and waiting. There were eight other applicants in the room, looking nervous and jittery. Ichigo sat next to a blonde boy who was counting on his fingers. The blonde looked up with wide green eyes as Ichigo sat.

"Hello, I'm Ichirou Shiba. Nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted and extended his hand.

The boy, who looked to be around eighteen, took Ichigo's hand firmly and shook it. " Yukimura Mai." He introduced. "I heard someone from the Shiba clan was applying."

"That'd be me." Ichigo replied with an easy going smile.

Yukimura smiled back. "You're probably going to do really well. I bet they'll put you in the higher classes. I'm not even sure I'll pass." He said nervously.

"Just try your best, that way even if you don't pass you'll have no regrets."

Yukimura smiled. "Yeah." He said in a more confident voice. "It doesn't matter if I pass or fail. All that matters is that I try my best with no regrets."

In that moment the large doors to the right swung open to reveal a dark haired soul reaper with a bandage over his nose and a 69 on the side of his face. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Okay! Next group come on in." Hisagi called.

Ichigo and Yukimura stood, walking forwards together. Hisagi waited at the door for the rest to walk in, Ichigo walking straight by him. Ichigo's heart was thumping in his chest. This was it. He was going to be discovered. But it didn't come. He walked straight into the room without a second look from Hisagi.

"Line up against the wall, feet shoulder width apart." He ordered. Ichigo did as he was told and looked around the room. It was huge, probably twice the size of the training room at home. Ten targets stood in front of them. "Only nine of you have managed to turn up." Hisagi stated. He pulled out a metal device no bigger than a mobile phone. "This will measure your reiatsu. Don't worry if you have a low reiatsu, that's what the academy is for. As you can see there are ten targets in front of you. Ignore them, You won't be using those till later." Hisagi said this as he walked down the line, giving the metal device to each applicant in turn till he got to Ichigo himself.

Ichigo took the device, a small electric current going through his fingers. He jumped in slight surprise as the device started to beep. It hadn't done that with anyone else. Hisagi sighed and took the device back. "Err, is it supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes." Hisagi replied and held the device to show Ichigo. After a second or two the device beeped. "It only beeps for those who have high reiatsu. I assume you're the applicant from the Shiba clan." Hisagi stated.

"That's correct."

Hisagi nodded. "No doubt you've been training. You wouldn't be here if you weren't going to pass. I'm looking forwards to it."

Ichigo nodded and Hisagi moved on.

Ten minutes later and everyone had been checked. Ichigo wondered why the second seat was in here working for the academy but by the look on Hisagi's face he assumed it was some sort of punishment.

"In the next room, you'll be showing your sword skills." Hisagi announced and led them through to another room. Six soul reapers sat kneeling in a line. A large mat infront of them. They were directed to sit opposite, third in line. Yukimura sat beside him.

"Your reiatsu must be amazing! It didn't beep for anyone else in the room." He said in awe. Ichigo shrugged.

Hisagi walked in front of them, a sealed sword in his hand, one that Ichigo did not recognise. "This is an ordinary sword, I assume none of you here have a zanpakuto yet. You'll demonstrate your skill with a sword similar to this." Hisagi explained before he called the first person forwards.

A tall girl step forwards, Hisagi handed her a sword, she thanked him and stood opposite a small male soul reaper. They bowed and begun to fight. The girl was quite quick on her feet for her height, she dodged the first attack and defended the second but it was obvious that she didn't have much experience with a sword. In less than a minute she was knocked to the floor. Her opponent helped her back to her feet, they bowed.

"Good effort. Please take your seat."

The next person went up, lasting only a few seconds more than the first. Next it was Ichigo's turn. He stood when called, walking over to Hisagi to take his sword. If felt foreign in his hand, too light and a little off balanced. "Problem?" Hisagi asked.

"Ah, no. I'm just used to sparing with a heavier sword." Ichigo answered.

"That's a beginners sword. Here." Hisagi took the sword that Ichigo was holding and replaced it with another. "Any better."

This sword was heavier and felt more real in his hands. "much."

Ichigo stood on the mat and awaited his opponent. When none of the soul reapers sitting on the side stepped forwards, Ichigo looked confused.

Hisagi instead stood opposite him. " You have the reiatsu of a seated officer. The soul reapers here are ordinary squad members. So you'll be fighting me. This is a test afterall." He smiled.

Ichigo bit the inside of his lip. He would have to be careful to not be discovered as he had fought Hisagi before, his moves might be discovered.

"Bow." They bowed. "Start."

Hisagi and Ichigo faced each other, neither of them moving an inch. Ichigo swayed to the left slightly, his grip on the blade tight. Hisagi moved with him then quickly made his move. Ichigo's eyes widened, he forgot how fast the other soul reapers moved. Ichigo spun and raised his blade just in time to defend the attack from the back. The sound of steel scrapping was loud in the room. Ichigo jumped back and attacked straight away. He saw Hisagi's eyes widen but the soul reaper was experienced, their blades hit again, feet sliding forwards so that there was less than 20m centimetres between them.

"I'm impressed." Hisagi said.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied as he applied a bit more pressure. His reiatsu fluctuated. He still wasn't up to his old level and keeping up with Hisagi was taking its toll on him. Ichigo breathed heavily as their swords clashed again, this time Ichigo was sent backwards slightly but he righted himself and came right back.

It felt as if minutes had passed but in reality it had only been a few seconds. The two of them were moving so fast that the battle was over quickly. At a particularly hard swing, Ichigo was caught unaware. He was sent backwards.

Hisagi had won but like Ichigo, the vice-captain was breathing hard. He offered a hand to help Ichigo back up with a smile on his face.

"Well done. I haven't fought like that for a while."

"Me neither. Ganju isn't the best sparring partner." Ichigo joked. Hisagi clapped him on the back and sent him back to his seat. Yukimura gaped.

"You were so fast! That was like a real fight. You're really strong." He said before being called up himself.

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his face and watched his new friend take the floor. Yukimura bowed and took a fighting position. Ichigo saw his green eyes change to a more serious gaze. The soul reaper struck, hard and fast. Surprisingly Yukimura held him off, using the reaper strength to his advantage as he turned the blade at just the fight angle. The sword was sent flying from the soul reapers hold. Yukimura had disarmed him in one strike. Yukimura was asked to sit down again.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, " I don't think you have anything to worry about, really."

The day went on, going from room to room. There was a written test on Kido as well as a practical. Ichigo also had to do a history test. Which luckily he had been tested on by Kukaku, otherwise he would have been in trouble. Naming the thirteen captains and their vice-captains was easily done as Ichigo had met them all and fought by their sides. He was finished with that test quiet quickly.

It was the end of the day. Ichigo and Yukimura were sitting in another waiting room. Hisagi walked in with a clipboard and a package in his other hand. Yukimura nudged Ichigo. "That's the uniform in that package. I wonder who got through. There doesn't look like enough for all of us."

Yukimura was right, Ichigo estimated four uniforms in that package. "Okay, you've all done well today. Sadly we can't admit everybody." He dropped the clipboard and took out a red and white uniform and three blue and white ones. " Kai Ayame, Yukimura Mai, Ichirou Shiba and Arisa Taro. Congratulations, we'll be seeing you at the start of term. For those of you who didn't succeed this time there is always next year." Ichigo was handed a pack with blue trousers. He smiled happily.

Yukimura jumped in glee as he was handed his package. "We passed, Ichirou!" he shouted, jittering over to Ichigo and giving the surprised fake brunette a hug. Ichigo patted him on the back.

Kukaku was going to be ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It makes me so happy to read them . I get all excited when I get a message from FF that it's a review :3 And yep I did mean Ichirou Shiba not Ichirou Kaien…Oops lol ^ I'll go back and change that soon. ENJOY!**

**First Day**

The moment that Ichigo got home his sister was waiting for him with a cup of sake in one hand and a stern look on her face. Ichigo played it up for all it was worth. He walked in with a down cast expression and watched as Kukaku's eye twitched. Ichigo kept the smile to himself as his amusement increased.

"What the verdict?" She asked eagerly.

Ichigo looked at his feet and when he looked back up again a huge smile was spread across his face. "I got in!" He exclaimed.

Kukaku jumped up from her seat and hugged Ichigo. "I'm so proud of you." She held him out. "But what was that sad face for. You tryin' to trick me you little rascal." She wacked him on the back of the head. Ichigo laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on." Kukaku motioned for him to follow her. She opened the sliding doors that led into another large room.

" SURPRISE!" Ganju and his gang shouted as streamer went off. Ichigo jumped back slightly and looked at the sign about the door.

' Congratulations Ichirou!'

Ichigo smiled and walked in. He couldn't believe that his family had this much faith in his ability to pass.

The months went by faster than Ichigo would have liked and before long it was time to start the academy.

Ichigo sat at the breakfast table in his uniform drinking tea with Kukaku, Ganju couldn't make it and that upset Ichigo more than he's like to say. This would be his last meal with them for a while as he would be staying in dorm rooms.

Ichigo finished his tea and stood. "I better get going. I don't want to be late on the first day." He said.

Kukaku waved and stood herself. "It's just the introduction, you can be a little late." She smiled. "It's going to be quite without you around. I've got something for you." She said and brought out a box that she had shoved under the table. She handed it to Ichigo.

It was a little smaller than a shoe box. Ichigo opened it and laughed. Inside were little dolls that looked just like them, even Ganju's boar. "What is this?"

"What does it look like idiot?" Kukaku said. "You'll miss us right? Well, now we can be with you all the time." She reached into the box and took away the one that was supposed to be him. "We'll keep a hold of this one."

"Thanks, sis. It's a really cheesy gift but I appreciated it greatly." He smiled and covered the box back up. He put the box into the bag that he was taking with him, the rest of his luggage had already been taken to the dorms. "I'll see you at half term."

"You better!" She shouted. "When you're not in lessons you better visit too." She gave Ichigo a one armed hug and turned him away towards the door. "Go on then."

"Bye sis! Give Ganju my regards too." Ichigo waved back at Kukaku and walked away from the place that he had called home for the last few years.

He hurried through the Rukongai towards Seireitei. The other souls that he passed on the way stared at him, some with envy, something with awe and other with indifference. One child shouted 'good luck' to him as he passed, he recognised him as the child he saved on the first day he had entered soul society. Ichigo heard a bell strike in the distance, he started to make haste towards the school as the first bell was a warning to get to lesson.

Ichigo could hear a strange racket behind him as he jogged slightly, he frowned and turned around slightly only to wish he hadn't. Ichigo groaned in embarrassment as he was saddened grabbed from behind and swung over the back of Bonnie.

"Wooo! Now this is a send off, Ichirou!" Ganju exclaimed as Bonnie charged through the town. People moved to the side as they passed with other riders. To Ichigo's horror, two of Ganju's gang were holding a banner between them.

'Farewell Ichirou!' It read. The gates were open in front of them. The group came to a halt, Bonnie's hooves dug into the dirt as she skidded to a stop. Ichigo jumped down from Bonnie's back and hiked his bag on his shoulder. A light blush settling on his cheeks as other students stared at him.

"Thanks Ganju, you moron. A normal goodbye would have sufficed." Ichigo berated. Ganju shrugged.

"We're not exactly a normal family. Have fun, Ichirou." Ichigo laughed and waved as he walked off towards the room on his schedule. "Don't take all six years to pass!" Ganju bellowed.

Ichigo made it to his class just in time. He sat down in the middle of the lecture room and looked down as a large bold man with classes took the stage.

"Good morning. I am Gengorō Ōnabara, head of first class. You are all in this class for getting exemplary results on your entrance exam, for which I congratulate you." He took a breath. "Because of this we'll have certain expectations of you to uphold your performance and the school name."

Ōnabara continued for another ten minutes, talking about rules and things that Ichigo didn't really care to pay attention to. They were given the rest of the morning off to straighten their dorm rooms and meet their roommate. This made Ichigo feel uneasy. He hoped he didn't have to room with some Idiot.

He walked up to room 502 and opened the door hesitantly. The left bed was full of books and clothes, whilst the one on the right had Ichigo's suitcases on. His roommate was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo walked in and dumbed his bag on, what he assumed to be, his bed.

"Oh Hey! I took the left bed. I hope you don't mind." A peppy voice said from behind him. Ichigo twisted and saw a blonde standing at their open door. "ICHIROU!" The boy shouted happily and threw himself across the room. Ichigo dodged to the side and Yukimura landed on his bed with his ass in the air. Ichigo had a vague memory of someone else he had to dodge on a regular basic. This teen reminded him of Keigo. "That was mean" he complained.

"Then don't throw yourself at me, Yukimura."

"You remembered my name!" he stated happily as he righted himself on Ichigo's bed. "We're going to have so much fun as roomies."

Ichigo shuddered. "Yeah…" _Great, and i wished I didn't have to room with an idiot._ But he guessed this would make keeping his identity a secret easier.

"can I see your timetable?" He asked happily.

"Huh, oh sure." Ichigo said as he searched through his bag and handed it to Yukimura. The blonde got his own out to compare with a huge smile on his face.

"Woah! We're in the same classes except for…wait…that's not right…" He frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Ichigo asked getting worried. He tried to take his schedule back only for Yukimura to lean back and dive away.

"It says you have Zanpakuto reflection. You shouldn't have that till at least fourth year!" The boy continued to stare at the paper before he gasped and shoved it in Ichigo's face. "You see that there. That's practical reaping. You're a first year and they're sending you out to preform soul burials. That's so unfair. I want to do that."

Ichigo took the paper away and looked down at it. So this was unusual? He hadn't even thought about it.

"You'll probably pass in a few years just like your older brother! Then I'll be left all alone." He said as he rolled on the bed.

Ichigo bent down and picked him up by his shirt throwing him onto his own bed. "Do that on your own stuff. You'll mess mine up."

"Lets go get something to eat!" Yukimura exclaimed before he hoped off his bed, apparently out of his depression. "I'll show you where the food hall is. I went there this morning."

Ichigo sighed and followed his bouncing roommate out of the dorm. He shut the door behind him and when he looked back Yukimura was already half way down the corridor. He looked back at Ichigo and hurried back to his side. "Come on, come on. Before the lunch rush!"

Ichigo followed after him, almost at a jog as his excited friend gushed about how good the food was.

The food hall was large enough to fit 200 people comfortably a few students were sat in groups eating, some were even studying. The bubbling blonde went up to the counter and looked over the menu.

"Hmmm, I don't know what to choose. It all looks so good." He bit his lip.

"-really, he's missing? I can't believe it." One student was saying to another. Ichigo looked over the menu too.

"Yeah, apparently he went missing a few years ago and they've only just realised." The other said.

"Wow, how did they find out?" He asked.

"Well, they went to check up on him and he was nowhere to be found. No spiritual pressure, no body, Nothing. It's like he just vanished into thin air."

Yukimura frowned and turned around to listen to the conversation too but before he could ask who they were talking about a girl with dark hair ran into the Food Hall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead! They found his blood on a trainline in Ikebukuro!" She exclaimed. Ichigo froze. The whole room erupted into chatter. Yukimura grabbed hold of Ichigo's shirt, his eyes were wide.

"Does that mean he's somewhere in soul society?" He jumped up and down in excitement. The dark haired girl replied to him.

"No, they think he was eaten by a hollow. There's absolutely no trace of him. It's as if he never existed."

Yukimura made a whining sound and Ichigo realised that the boy was tearing up. His eyebrow twitched.

"He lost all his powers in the last fight, right?" Ichigo asked as if he was clueless. "Maybe he decided it would be too shameful to show his face without them." Ichigo rationalised.

"That's possible. Plus, they all just left him as if he hadn't just saved three worlds from an evil genius." Yukimura huffed.

"Yeah, if I was him I'd never talk to them again. They aren't the type of friends I'd want." She crossed her arms and flipped her perfect raven hair out of her face. "Oh well, I have more people to inform. Bye bye, newbies." With that she flash stepped away. Ichigo heard a teacher calling to her about flash stepping in the halls.

Ichigo almost groaned. Keeping his identity a secret would be even harder. He must remember to thank Zangetsu for changing his spiritual pressure. He just hoped that it would be enough. He wanted to keep his clean slate.

They ate quickly and returned to their dorm to pick up books before hurrying to their first lecture. Which was just called 'Key skills' so Ichigo had no idea what that entailed.

Yukimura was just as confused as Ichigo but he happily sat down and awaited the teacher, in the front row. Ichigo sighed and sat next to him, getting a note pad and a pencil out. It was a few minute before the door opened. All that Ichigo could see was boxes. They were piled high, so high that you couldn't actually see the person behind them. They looked to be struggling to hold the boxes and keep the doors open. Any second and they would drop them and the papers inside would scatter everywhere. Ichigo saw the boxes start to slip and saw no other option, he got to his feet and flash stepped over to the person, steadying the boxes.

A murmur erupted in the classroom at Ichigo's lightning moves. "Here, let me take those." Ichigo offered as he started to take a few boxes off the top.

"Ah, Thank you so much." A male voice answered, now free of boxes, but Ichigo could no longer see his face. Ichigo carried the boxes over to the desk at the front and put them down. "I could feel them dropping, I'm really not with it today." A few girls in the background made squealing noises.

"It's not a problem. I'm happy to help." Ichigo answered. He turned round to answer the man and his eyes widened in shock.

The teacher's hair was white and long, braided at the side so that they could see, they were also wearing a captain's robe. This was someone that Ichigo knew well enough to be a little frightened for his identity. Ichigo pasted a smile on his face. The silver haired teacher was also gaping at him, before he shook his head to himself.

"Well thank you again…" he said fishing for a name.

"Oh, Ichirou Shiba and it was my pleasure er ah, Captain Ukitake." Ichigo gave a short bow. His manners had been drilled into him by Kukaku.

Ukitake motioned for Ichigo to take his seat again with a sad smile. Thinking that the boy looked so much like his diseased lieutenant, the family resemblance was uncanny.

Ichigo sat back in his seat. Yukimura leaning over and whispering. "You didn't tell me you could flash step." To which Ichigo shrugged.

"Hello Class. I am Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of the 13th squad. I'll be your teach for this year for Key skills. It's a bit of a vague name but I'll be teaching you the skills you'll need when entering a squad." He sat down in the chair behind the desk. "Please excuse me for not standing." He smiled weakly. A few girls made noises in the back. "Could you all get a sheet of paper, fold it in half and write your name on it." He smiled.

There was a sound of paper being torn and scribbling as everyone did as they were instructed. Ichigo was used to this when he was in school he folded his sheet into a tent and wrote his name on it, Ichirou Shiba.

"Fantastic. Now you've all done that we can start the lesson." He tabbed the boxes. "These boxes have multiple reports in them. As soul reapers you will be required to write reports after assignments. In today's class I shall be going through that process with you and at the end you will all go away with a case study and write your own reports ready for next lecture."

Yukimura and a few others groaned. Ichigo blanked. He had never had to write a report before. Jushiro asked for a volunteer to hand out the papers. The girls in the back were more than happy to help. As they handed them out, Ukitake stepped forwards and smiled at Ichigo.

"Ichiro Shiba. Do you belong to the Shiba clan?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded. "That's right, Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake smiled sadly. "Kaien Shiba was my lieutenant."

Ichigo smiled. "I know, Kukaku and Ganju told me. I hope that I can do as well as my older brother."

"I'm sure you will. I heard about your…incident in the Rukongai." He mentioned. Ichigo smiled bashfully. "If I'm not mistaken it was reported that you had a zanpakuto but you didn't mention that on registration."

"Oh, that is, Kukaku entered me for the enrolment. I haven't exactly mentioned my zanpakuto. I wanted to wait until I learnt his name." Ichigo lied brilliantly.

Ukitake nodded in understanding. "Are you taking, Zanpakuto reflection this year."

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll look into setting some extra classes. I'm sure you'll whiz through your set ones." He smiled happily and moved away to teach. A girl put a report in front of him and Yukimura.

Ichigo bit his lip. Did this mean more work?

"Yes, Yukimura? You have a question?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo looked over to his friend who lowered his hand. "Is it true that Ichigo Kurosaki is dead?" he asked tactlessly.

The white haired captained blanched. He lowered his head as the chatter, of students that wanted to ask the same question, arose. "This isn't information that you should know. I don't know how you discovered it but I'll tell you as you've asked." He took a deep breath. "We do not know whether Ichigo Kurosaki is alive or not. At the moment he is missing."

"But they found his blood." Someone from the back replied.

Ukitake took a seat on the edge of his desk and smiled sadly at his class. "I know. I'd just like to keep that light of hope flickering. Until we can prove his death he is missing. Lets get back on track." He sniffed.

Ichigo felt guilty. He didn't like that he had caused Ukitake sadness but another part of him was telling him that he shouldn't care. That the feelings that he was witnessing were just a reaction to any sad news being relayed. If they cared about him so much they wouldn't have waited almost a decade before checking on him. He had been dead for years and he hadn't heard a peep. He could have been killed by a hollow, or lost in the Rukongai without his memory like some souls. No, he shouldn't feel guilty. He had given up the name Ichigo Kurosaki years ago, he was no longer responsible for any of this. Ichirou Shiba, wasn't responsible.

Ichigo got back to his work. Making sure to take everything in. He needed to think about the Shiba reputation afterall.

A week passed and the news of Ichigo Kurosaki's death was swept under by other more important things.

**Awwww poor Ichi. He's so conflicted. I hope you all like Yukimura, he reminds me a bit of Keigo (not intentionally done) and I thought Ichigo would need someone happy go lucky. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wahhh! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Life sort of got on top of me but don't worry. I beat him down and now I'm back on the internet ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**What's in a name?**

Two months had passed since the news of his death had reached soul society and by now it had already been swallowed by different issues. Students had their studies to worry about, Teachers had lessons to plan and Soul reapers had hollows to kill. Even Ichigo himself had assignments that he needed complete so he didn't have time to wallow in self-pity or over think his predicament.

Yukimura threw a book down and stomped over to the other side of the room. "I can't take it anymore, I'm dying! I have no idea how to write this report. How do they expect me to write about a time when I wasn't even born? I don't even know who Keisuke Urahara is! How can I write a 2,000 word essay on him." He ranted as he dived forwards and landed on Ichigo's bed and smushed his face into the cotton sheets.

Ichigo glanced down at his room-mate and rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to his idiotic ways, having spent almost all his time with him. "Why don't you actually read the book instead of throwing it around?" Ichigo suggested.

Yukimura groaned. "It's too much effort trying to find out what's truth and what's made up rumours. The 12th division captain has changed all the records." His voice muffled by the covers.

Ichigo blinked at the explanation and picked up the book that Yukimura had discarded. He flicked through it and tried not to laugh at the obvious lies. Ichigo put it down and shrugged. "Why don't you ask some of the lectures?"

"I can't!" He groaned. "This is 70% of my grade. They said I needed to research and write it on my own. Oh god, I'm going to fail." He said, almost inaudibly.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "Okay. I'll help you just this once."

Yukimura's head shot up, he looked at Ichigo with wide green eyes. "Thankyou Ichirou!" He sobbed happily.

Ichigo started to tell Yukimura what he knew about Keisuke, careful that he didn't say anything that would lead suspicion his way. Yukimura wrote notes furiously and listened intently to everything that Ichigo was saying.

"How do you know all this?!" Yukimura asked in an amazed voice.

"I guess you could say that he's a family friend." Ichigo said.

Yukimura smiled happily, believing everything Ichigo said. He showed Ichigo his notes with a grin. "I can definitely write an essay now! I could write a book! Thank you so much. I really owe you one."

Ichigo laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

Ichigo had already finished his essay; luckily he had been given someone relatively easy to write about. Byakuya Kuchiki, he just had to make sure he didn't put anything too familiar in the essay. He made sure to write about all the achievements that Byakuya had made with an admiration he didn't necessarily have. He also had to make sure he didn't say anything…insulting about the 6th division Captain, like the fact that he hadn't done anything when his sister was about to be executed. Actually…it was quite difficult to write.

Yukimura stretched a grumbling coming from his stomach. A light blush settled on his cheeks. "Haha, I guess I'm hungry."

Ichigo jumped to his feet. "Yeah, me too." Ichigo glanced at the clock in the corner of their room. 8:23pm and it was still light outside. Lessons had finished hours ago but the work load hadn't. Soul Academy was a lot more taxing than University.

The walked down the corridor together, heading towards the dining hall when they heard the screaming. At first they thought that it was just students sparing a little too enthusiastically but then the screaming started to get louder and more frantic. It sounded like the screams of pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yukimura ran forwards to the window. "Oh god!" He shouted fearfully.

A terrible roar echoed through the halls.

Hollows.

Ichigo rushed to the window that Yukimura was currently hanging out of and did the same. A large menos grande was in the middle of the courtyard. Its voice like thunder made Ichigo jump, having not heard the sound in years. The Hollow threw back its head, jaw wide. Ichigo instantly knew what was coming next.

"Cero" Ichigo whisper to himself. "Get out the way!" He screamed down to the students standing in fear. Nobody moved, whether they hadn't heard him or they were too frightened to he didn't know. Ichigo cursed under his breath. He raised his hands and shouted. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" A red light flashed out of his palm and wrapped itself around the menos.

Ichigo felt himself jolt forwards as the menos was paralysed but he knew that this was only a quick fix. It wouldn't hold for long. Less than thirty second he guessed.

"Ichirou! I'm going down there." Yukimura announced as he jumped onto the windowsill.

"Are you crazy!? You can fight that thing. You don't even have a sword!" Ichigo shouted, worried for his friend. The blonde smiled at him.

"I was hoping to keep it secret for a little longer." He said as a bright light flashed and suddenly a black zanpakuto appeared in his hand. "If I told the teacher I knew his name they'd surely move me into different classes….and I wanted to stay with my best friend." He smiled and jumped out the window. "Glide through enemy flesh, Kurogane!" He shouted.

Ichigo bit his lip and tried to hold Geki a little longer. He jumped onto the windowsill as he watched Yukimura fall to the ground and start running towards the menos. With a roar of his own Ichigo pulled Zangestsu out of his hiding place and flash stepped to where Yukimura was.

Dodging and weaving his way through the students that didn't even give him a second glace, he made it to Yukimura within seconds. The teen looked to Ichigo in shock but a large grin soon covered his face.

"You have a plan?" Ichigo asked from the side.

"Nope. You?"

"stab it with the pointy end." Ichigo joked. Yukimura laughed and together they charged in. By now the hold that Ichigo had over the menos had faded and it was starting to make that awful screech once more. Truthfully Ichigo didn't have a clue how he was going to do this without using getsuga tenshou, there wasn't another way. It wasn't as if Zangetsu had magically formed new attacks. Ichigo remembered that his father blade had the same attack. Engetsu. If Ichigo had a similar name he'd be able to use it without suspicious, right.

"_Inazuma" _Ichigo heard whispered into his consciousness. _Old man? "Call getsuga tenshou, 'Inazuma'. I shall answer to that."_

Ichigo nodded and looked to Yukimura. "We hit it at the same time." He called over to him. Yukimura was holding Kurogane in two hands as if he was about to pull it out of an invisible scabbard, the sword rested by his right side. Yukimura nodded. They were only meters from the huge hollow by now, with a glace out of the corner of his eye he nodded to Yukimura. Ichigo stopped running and brought his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Inazuma!" He screamed, making exactly the same moves as he would with getsuga tenshou. A blue familiar curve shot out of the blade, Arching towards the enemy. Yukimura was right behind the attack, moving in at a nanosecond after it. When Ichigo's attack hit the menos sending it back slightly but not having the same impact at it did before he died, he began to worry. Yukimura struck the menos in exactly the same spot that Ichigo had. His blade gliding through the air and slicing into the black clad monster. It screamed and Ichigo was surprised to see his spiritual pressure break through the hollow and slice it in half, without him even doing anything.

Yukimura jumped away for the menos to where Ichigo was standing. They watched together as the Hollow dispersed into the air and was defeated. Ichigo turned to Yukimura with a questioning look on his face.

"What was that attack?" he asked.

"Kurogane glides through others attack and makes them into its own. Without your Inazuma I would have been useless! We make an excellent team!" He beamed.

"Idiot! What the hell would you have done if I hadn't come?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave me to fight alone. We're room-mates, Ichirou! I think I know your personality by now."

Ichigo didn't have time to comment because within seconds they were surrounded by soul reapers. They flashed stepped into existence. Some started to help students stand and healed what wounds they hand.

"We heard of a hollow in the area. Where is it now?" A male voice asked from behind Ichigo. He kept his expression neutral as he turned around and watched a dark haired man in a white captain coat ask two students. The two girls had dark blushed on their faces whilst still looking stunned and afraid. They simply pointed at Ichigo and Yukimura.

The young captain turned to lock eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo hand not missed his cold expressions and his arrogant air. Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo and Yukimura both gave bows in greating to show their respect.

"You disposed of the hollow. A menos grande?" He asked them

"That's correct Captain Kuchiki" Ichigo answered with his head still bowed. Hopefully he wouldn't get noticed.

"What year are you in?"

"We're first years. Captain." Yukimura answered and raised his head to smile. "I'm Yukimura Mai, this is my room-mate and best friend Ichirou Shiba."

Byakuya looked disinterested in the two students but hand a secret gleam in his eye that hinted at something else. For two students to destroy a Hollow of that calibre on their own was impressive and not a scratch was on either of them. They would be prefect candidates for his squad.

"Make sure you're checked over by a member of the 4th Squad." And with that he walked away with a bored expression on his face. Ichigo was shocked to say the least, Byakuya hadn't paid any attention to him whatsoever and he was usually the observant one.

"I'm starved. Lets go get something to eat." Yukimura whined and pulled on Ichigo's arm as he sang about Dango's and melon bread.

Ichigo looked back at the soul reapers that were arriving on the scene, catching a glimpse of red hair before he turned around and walked away.

Yukimura stuffed his face with as much food as he could get and walked away with even more in his hands. He didn't even have to pay for it. The students that had been milling around doing nothing and had happened to witness the Hollow attack had taken to hero worshiping Yukimura and Ichigo, though Ichigo shrugged off their compliments.

They were on the way back to the dorms when their silver haired teacher stopped them. Ukitake had a stern look on his face that was a mixture of concern, anger and relief. "I'd like to have a word with you two, would you step into my office please." He said as he opened the door that he had walked out of. Yukimura looked to Ichigo with wide eyes.

They walked silently into the room followed by Ukitake. He offered them seats in front of his large desk that was piled with paperwork. He sat down in his chair behind the desk and sighed, resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands.

"I'd like to know what you two think you were doing? You could have been seriously injured." He scolded them.

Yukimura gulped. "Ah, well, err-"

"-we just couldn't do nothing. That Hollow was about to shoot a cero and none of the students were moving." Ichigo cut in to save Yukimura.

Ukitake nodded. "You should have gotten a teacher. My, I'm sorry for lecturing you but I was very worried when I felt two of my students fighting a menos grade. " He slumped into his chair. "You did well." He said quietly.

"Wha-?" Yukimura gaped.

"You fought the Hollow with skill and teamwork that I can only expect off of graduates. I'm putting in a request to accelerate your teaching. This is not a reward for reckless behaviour. Both of your school work is outstanding, the best I've seen in a long while. All your teachers are amazed with your understanding." He smiled.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "We'll jump a year?" he asked.

"One, maybe two." Ukitake explained. "I'm surprised you weren't put at a higher level when applying, afterall your entrance results were top of the class." He picked up a sheet of paper and looked over it. He made a noise of realisation before he continued. "I see. Neither of you had a zanpakuto at the time. Or did not know its name. I'm assuming you both do now?"

"Yes! He's called Kurogane!" Yukimura explained as he tapped the blade at his side.

Ukitake smiled. "That's brilliant, many soul reapers do not learn the name of their zanpakuto's till at least the third year. What about you, Ichirou-kun?"

Ichigo bit his lip. _I know what you're thinking, Ichigo. That name suits me just fine. I shall answer to it. _"His name is Narukami"

**Sooooo…what do you think.**

**Narukami = naru (****鳴****, thundering/rolling) and kami (****神****, spirit or deity)**

**Inazuma = Thunder**

**Kurogane = Black steel. **


End file.
